Régénération cellulaire
by Teacup Poney
Summary: Où le Docteur est intrigué par les étranges actions de sa compagne mais n'est pas sûr de vouloir en savoir plus. (Attention : mentions d'automutilation / Trigger warning : self-harm )


Note : Coucou Internet. Voici quelque chose que j'ai écrit cette nuit, j'espère que ça vous plaira. J'ai volontairement laissé le personnage original assez vague, s'y identifiera qui voudra.  
(Je ne sais pas si le Docteur parle vraiment comme ça en français, je ne l'ai regardé qu'en V.O., mais j'avais besoin de taper vite et rien de tel que sa langue maternelle pour se défouler.) Enjoy !

* * *

Le Docteur était perplexe – fait assez rare pour être mentionné.

Cela avait commencé par de petites choses qu'il avait remarquées chez sa compagne. Des choses innocentes, insignifiantes, mais qui, mises bout à bout, constituaient une énigme qu'il ne parvenait pas à résoudre. Étrangement, ses deux cœurs lui soufflaient de ne pas essayer ; c'était comme si, au fond de lui, il savait que la vérité n'allait pas lui plaire. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Après tout, il était le Docteur.

Tout d'abord, il y avait la garde-robe de Lucy. Quelle que soit la planète, la saison ou l'occasion, elle ne s'était jamais découverte, quitte à mourir de chaud bien qu'elle prétendît le contraire. « Je vous assure, Docteur, ça va très bien. Et puis c'est très mauvais pour la peau, le soleil ». Il l'avait laissée dire. Après tout, elle était vaguement rouquine.

Mais que faire de son étrange réaction, le jour où il avait posé la main sur son petit poignet pour lui exprimer sa sympathie, après une aventure particulièrement éprouvante sur Alfran 9, une planète cannibale ? (Il n'aurait jamais dû débarquer là-bas, songea-t-il en frissonnant. Il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots au T.A.R.D.I.S.). C'était comme s'il l'avait accidentellement touchée avec un tison chauffé à blanc. Elle s'était dégagée si violemment qu'elle en avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles. Il s'était excusé sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle avait détendu l'atmosphère avec une plaisanterie et ils n'en avaient plus jamais reparlé. Il avait déjà perdu assez de compagnons, ce n'était pas pour faire fuir Lucy avec ses questions intrusives.

Et puis il y avait eu ce moment particulièrement gênant où il était entré dans sa chambre alors qu'elle se changeait. Bon, d'accord, c'était entièrement de sa faute, il aurait dû frapper. Mais il s'était trop habitué à vivre seul, et de plus, ce qu'il avait à lui dire ne pouvait absolument pas attendre (« Mais je n'en ai rien à faire que vos Converse aient changé de couleur, Docteur, _tournez-vous_ ! »). Il plaidait coupable, certes, mais il jugeait sa réaction quelque peu disproportionnée ; après tout, elle avait déjà presque fini de s'habiller, et il avait déjà côtoyé Rose et Martha en jean et débardeur sans qu'elles en soient le moins du monde offensées. Il connaissait peu de terriennes, bien sûr, mais il lui semblait que certaines compatriotes de Lucy se promenaient dans les rues en portant sensiblement moins de tissu qu'elle, et les coutumes n'avaient pas pu changer aussi rapidement, si ?

La panique dissipée et son sweat-shirt de concert enfilé, elle avait bu avec intérêt ses explications sur l'agitation des molécules de coloration textile lors de leur passage près d'une supernova, ce qui avait provoqué une mutation du rouge vers un violet à paillettes – d'un goût exquis, il devait l'avouer. Elle avait même demandé à ce qu'ils repassent devant pour faire changer la couleur de ses vieilles Vans. (Ils partageaient, entre autres, un certain amour pour les baskets).

De toute façon, il avait fermé les yeux beaucoup trop vite pour voir quoi que ce soit de compromettant ; il avait songé à le lui préciser, plus tard dans la soirée, mais il s'était ravisé, estimant qu'il valait mieux ne pas raviver ce souvenir cuisant.

Peut-être faisait-elle simplement partie de ces femmes qui se trouvaient trop grosses pour exhiber le moindre centimètre de peau ? D'après ce qu'il avait vu, elles étaient incroyablement nombreuses à souffrir de ce syndrome, sur Terre. Lucy lui paraissait pourtant tout à fait normale pour une humaine – il serait même allé jusqu'à la qualifier de séduisante si ce genre de chose l'intéressait – mais il savait combien ce sujet était complexe et délicat.

Se jurant de dire un jour à sa compagne à quel point elle était belle (innocemment, au détour d'une conversation), il avait décidé de fermer ce chapitre pour la soirée, trop occupé à rire aux larmes avec elle devant les changements successifs de leurs couleurs de cheveux (il était repassé un peu trop près de la supernova la deuxième fois). Fantastique, cette supernova, se remémora-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Bon, va pour la pudeur. Mais alors, que faire du mystère de son gilet à capuche préféré, qu'il avait retrouvé à moitié calciné dans le brûle-ordures de la cuisine ? D'accord, les dernières chansons de Muse étaient mauvaises, il en convenait volontiers, mais cela valait-il la peine de détruire un de ses meilleurs souvenirs de concert ? Cela n'avait décidément aucun sens.

Et puis il y avait eu son cri de douleur étouffé lorsqu'elle lui avait tendu ses lunettes au-dessus de la console du T.A.R.D.I.S. après le dîner, un peu plus tôt. Il les avait rattrapées in-extremis alors qu'elle les laissait échapper, mais là n'était pas le problème, puisqu'il en avait toute une réserve quelque part dans le vaisseau. Non, le problème était plutôt l'énergie qu'elle avait déployée à refuser qu'il lui fasse passer un examen. « Ça ne prendra que trente secondes avec le scanner infrarouge de l'infirmerie, je vous… – Hors de question que je m'expose aux radiations de ce machin pour une crampe, Docteur ! », et patati et patata. Il était pourtant évident qu'elle souffrait, et ce n'était décidément pas une crampe. Après s'être disputée gentiment avec lui pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires, elle lui avait demandé de l'excuser un instant.

Cela faisait maintenant beaucoup plus d'un instant, s'aperçut le Docteur, sortant de sa contemplation. Il reposa ses lunettes sur la console, passa une main dans ses cheveux qui n'avaient pourtant pas besoin d'être plus ébouriffés, et fixa longuement la porte, indécis.

Il n'avait toujours pas résolu l'énigme, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment, renforcé par d'infimes variations qu'il ressentait dans le bourdonnement constant du T.A.R.D.I.S. ; il connaissait assez bien son vaisseau pour savoir quand il essayait de lui dire quelque chose.

Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Ses pas le menèrent naturellement devant la porte de sa chambre. « Lucy ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Pas de réponse.

Bien décidé à ne pas reproduire l'incident de la dernière fois, il colla plutôt son oreille contre la paroi du couloir pour laisser le T.A.R.D.I.S. le guider, dans son langage de vibrations et de cliquetis qui avaient longtemps constitué son unique compagnie ; d'accord, elle était à l'autre bout du vaisseau. Mais que fabriquait-elle dans cette vieille salle de bains ? Celle de sa chambre était bien mieux équipée.

Courant à moitié, il s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de bains n°72 et retint son souffle lorsqu'il crut percevoir un son – un sanglot ? Il tendit l'oreille, mais le bruit avait cessé. Finalement, il céda à son inquiétude et plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste ; un bref grésillement et une lumière bleue plus tard, il poussa la porte à présent déverrouillée.

Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

Lucy se tenait devant le miroir craquelé, en sous-vêtements, ses mains tremblantes tentant maladroitement de refermer avec du sparadrap une plaie qui s'étendait le long de sa cage thoracique, le sang gouttant lentement dans le lavabo.

Elle croisa son regard dans le miroir et écarquilla les yeux avec horreur, articulant silencieusement son nom tout en lâchant le rouleau de sparadrap. L'objet atterrit sur le carrelage dans un bruit qui leur sembla à tous les deux assourdissant.

Incapable de formuler la moindre pensée, il se contenta de se précipiter vers le premier tiroir venu, assuré d'y trouver un kit de premiers secours (le T.A.R.D.I.S. semblait s'être mis en tête de l'aider ce soir).

« Vous n'étiez pas censé voir ça », chuchota-t-elle tandis qu'il se penchait sur elle pour l'examiner.

Sans un mot, il l'aida doucement à s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et nettoya la plaie avant d'y appliquer des sutures autocollantes.

« Elle s'est rouverte lorsque je vous ai donné les lunettes. Je suis désolée. »

Il avait presque fini.

« Elle ne voulait pas rester fermée, j'ai… j'ai paniqué. » Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis qu'elle réprimait un nouveau sanglot.

« Dites quelque chose, Docteur. »

Il osa enfin croiser directement son regard ; il y trouva de la peur, de la honte, mais aussi une confiance si totale, si éperdue qu'elle lui donna le vertige.

« Venez Lucy, sortons d'ici », murmura-t-il enfin en l'enveloppant de sa veste de costume rayée. Il la guida jusqu'à la bibliothèque où il savait qu'un feu les attendrait dans l'âtre – lequel des deux avait le plus besoin de réconfort, il n'aurait su le dire.

Après l'avoir installée sur le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée, il s'y enfonça à son tour et jeta une grande couverture sur leurs épaules.

« Avec quoi avez-vous fait ça ? », demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, d'un ton curieusement détaché.

« Une lame de rasoir », répondit-elle avec hésitation. « Est-ce que je suis virée ? »

Le Docteur secoua la tête, amusé malgré les circonstances. Si l'accès au T.A.R.D.I.S. était refusé aux personnes à problèmes, il serait le premier « viré ». En guise de réponse, il attrapa sa main gauche et la pressa légèrement. Comme elle ne se dégageait pas, il retourna délicatement la paume pour étudier plus en détail ce qu'il avait seulement aperçu plus tôt : de pâles cicatrices, des dizaines et des dizaines de cicatrices, certaines fines et superficielles, d'autres douloureusement boursouflées, entrelacées sur son avant-bras, le parant d'étranges motifs nacrés. Elles étaient presque esthétiques en comparaison avec celles qui zébraient son ventre et le haut de ses cuisses – encore roses, violettes pour certaines, et cruellement profondes. « Je peux… ? », s'enquit-il en traçant du bout de son pouce le relief qui barrait son poignet. Elle acquiesça et posa la tête sur son épaule, vraisemblablement allégée du poids de son secret. Il caressa du bout des doigts la surface accidentée de son avant-bras, se laissant submerger par les divers sentiments qui avaient accompagné chacune de ces entailles. Comment un être humain avait-il pu survivre à une telle intensité d'émotion ? La tâche n'était pas toujours aisée pour lui, un Seigneur du Temps, alors cette petite créature avec sa constitution inférieure… Il posa sa tête sur la sienne, dans un élan protecteur.

« Depuis combien de temps ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Cinq ans, à peu près. »

« Vous avez dû avoir tellement chaud avec vos manches longues », tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

« Oh, vous n'avez pas idée. »

Le sourire qu'il crut discerner dans sa voix lui donna le courage de poursuivre sur une note plus sincère : « Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, Lucy. Je ne vous jugerai jamais. Vous êtes merveilleuse, est-ce que c'est d'accord ? »

Un sanglot nerveux lui parvint en guise de réponse.

« Je ne peux pas vous demander d'arrêter, bien sûr. Mais sachez que je suis là. »

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Lorsque sa respiration retrouva son calme, elle parvint à chuchoter : « Désolée pour votre salle de bains. »

« Pas de problème. »

« Et je suis désolée de vous avoir repoussé… vous savez, ces deux ou trois fois. »

« Bah, j'ai fini par m'en remettre », plaisanta-t-il en affectant de balayer l'air d'un revers de la main.

Elle pouffa légèrement avant de se raidir aussitôt.

« Vous avez mal », observa-t-il avec compassion.

« Ça tire un peu quand je force, c'est tout. »

« Ne bougez pas d'ici », lui intima-t-il en s'extirpant agilement du canapé. Il courut à l'infirmerie et attrapa un onguent gallifreyen et un flacon d'antidouleurs basiques, puis il fit un détour par la cuisine pour lui faire couler un chocolat chaud (bien qu'aucune raison médicale ne le justifiât, cela lui parut important). Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il attrapa enfin un paquet dans le caisson de régénération cellulaire qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce et retourna à la bibliothèque avec sa précieuse cargaison.

Elle sembla soulagée de le voir réapparaître à la porte. Avait-elle cru qu'il l'abandonnerait, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ? « Et voilà pour mademoiselle », annonça-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait assez joyeux pour dissiper ses derniers doutes.

Pleine de gratitude, elle s'empara du chocolat chaud et avala son antidouleur avec la première gorgée (elle fit la grimace lorsqu'elle lui brûla la gorge et le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de grimacer avec elle). Avec son accord tacite, il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et appliqua précautionneusement l'onguent sur ses plaies les plus récentes – mais _où_ était-il lorsqu'elle s'était infligé ces dernières blessures ? –, puis il déposa le paquet sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que… oh ! » Un sourire illumina son visage alors qu'elle dépliait le tas de tissu de sa main libre. Le Docteur sourit lui aussi de toutes ses dents en expliquant : « J'étais sûr que vous regrettiez de l'avoir brûlé, nouvelles chansons ou pas ; ce qu'il y a de chouette avec les cellules neuves, c'est qu'elles sont exemptes de taches de sang, alors avec un petit coup de régénérateur cellulaire et les bons paramètres, ça a été un jeu d'enfant. »

Il était assez fier de lui.

Elle s'apprêtait à se jeter dans ses bras mais se ravisa après un coup d'œil inquiet du Docteur en direction du chocolat chaud. À la place, elle s'approcha avec précaution et déposa un baiser sur son front, aussi léger qu'une plume. « Merci, Docteur. »

« Pas de quoi. »

Entre abîmés de la vie, ils pouvaient bien s'aider, songea-t-il.

Tandis qu'un silence confortable s'installait dans la pièce, il laissa son esprit dériver quelques instants. Il se rappela soudain que la trajectoire du T.A.R.D.I.S. allait bientôt les faire passer devant Héliuminor, cette planète à l'atmosphère si riche en hélium qu'elle modifiait les voix – d'ici dix heures et sept minutes si ses calculs étaient exacts – or, il fallait _absolument_ qu'il lui chante une chanson sur cette planète.

_Allons-y_, se réjouit-il intérieurement, excité par la perspective de cette nouvelle journée avec sa compagne. Et si celle d'après-demain était moins clémente, cela ne faisait rien, ils veilleraient l'un sur l'autre comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.


End file.
